<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers woven into ginger locks by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998736">flowers woven into ginger locks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Braids, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being “Crowley sleeping for an entire day in the back of the bookshop. He wakes up with dozens of tiny braids in his hair, and small flowers woven in.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers woven into ginger locks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley had been with Aziraphale before the shop opened for the day. They had happily chatted about their dinner plans for the night, as well as talking about their coming weekend. It had been really relaxing for the demon, just being close and talking to the angel he loved so dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the time when it was time for Aziraphale to open the shop. He got out of his chair, and gave Crowley a light kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go and open up dear. Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, currently not liking the idea of having to talk to strangers about books he knew nothing about, as well as scare them away before they actually bought anything. He was way too tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. I think I’m just gonna stay in the back and take a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay dear, I’ll be in the front if you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale opened up the shop. He decided to lean back on the couch, before laying down on it completely. And before he knew it, he was asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a really pleasant dream involving the angel, and then woke up when the sun was began to set, the orange sky shining in from the windows. He yawned and stretched like he always did after a good nap, but when Crowley began to scratch the back of his neck, something felt off in his hair. The texture was wrong and… oh, it wasn’t simply just hanging from his hair. These were tiny braids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, countless of tiny braids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and immediately went to the mirror, and couldn’t help but to smile as he saw his reflection. His red hair was full with them, and in everyone, there was atleast two flowers of various colors woven in per braid, making his head look like a garden surrounded by ginger locks, like a wildfire. The flowers had been braided in with such care and finesse, the demon could feel the love coming from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept running his fingers through his hair, smiling happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, you adorable bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to go out into the bookshop and give the angel a well deserved thank you kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>